Maddened by Greed
by Temari101
Summary: Sirius was probably Remus' best friend. He stood by him no matter what, and helped him through everything. But has Sirius' closeness gone too far? Was Remus falling in love with the person he never thanked offten enough? SiriusXRemus
1. A Quiet Thank You

A sharp gasp escaped his lips as he opened his eyes. He was panting as he sat up in his bed. There was something lying at the foot of his bed, breathing slowly. Remus took one leg out from under his already half thrown off blankets, and kicked the black figure. It groaned and he kicked it again being careful not to push it off the bed and cause his others in the room to wake. The figure sat up and looked at Remus with big puppy dog like eyes, although he could barely make this out because the other boys black hair was covering most of his eyes. The boy smiled at Remus, but Remus sighed at him. "How many bloody times have I told you not to sleep at the foot of my bed, Sirius? Just because you can transform into a dog doesn't mean you should act like one as a human," Remus told one of his best friends, Sirius, in a sharp whisper.

"I couldn't help it, Remus, you were having another one of your nightmares and I couldn't wake you up. It's not like I could stay in my bed and sleep while you had one of your panic attacks," Sirius told him not caring as much as his friend about being quiet.

"Yet you were perfectly fine sleeping at the foot of _my_ bed while I had a nightmare?" Remus asked his still in a slightly annoyed, sharp, whisper cringing a bit at the word nightmare. He didn't like to admit to Sirius, or himself, that he had nightmares every other night. The only reason his other two roommates/friends didn't notice them like Sirius was because they were very heavy sleepers. Or at least that's what Remus liked to think. Peter and James weren't usually as observant about things going on with Remus as Sirius was.

"I wasn't sleeping the whole time," Sirius told him still keeping his voice at a normal level, although Remus had hoped he'd start whispering. He didn't want the other two boys to wake up and wonder what was going on. "I was only asleep for a few minutes, I swear. I haven't slept all night, I was tired. Your nightmare started only a few minutes after you fell asleep, and you just wouldn't get up," Sirius was talking quickly now and a little louder. It was like he thought if he didn't Remus would cut him off before he got to explain himself fully. Someone stirred and groaned in their sleep.

"Be a little quieter Sirius, you'll wake someone!" Remus said in an angry, yelling like, whisper.

"Oh, right, sorry mate," Sirius said now starting to whisper as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"What time is it anyways?" Remus asked looking towards one of the rooms windows. It was still dark out, but there was starting to be a slight hint of sunlight coming up over The Black Lake.

"I'd say about time I get some sleep before we have to get up for breakfast," Sirius said curling up at the foot of Remus' bed again. Remus scowled at him.

"You can get back to your own bloody bed for that!" he said angrily, but still in his whisper. Sirius half sighed, half yawned.

"But it's much more comfortable here seeing as I've already made this spot warm," he told him in a sort of whine. Remus glared at him.

"I don't want to have to chase you off like you _are_ a dog, Black," he said coldly. Sirius just laughed.

"Using last names are we now, Lupin?" he asked. Remus didn't answer, he just glared. "Alight, alright. I'll give you your bed back. The least you could do is be grateful that I stayed up worrying about you," he said with a sigh dragging his feet to the edge of the bed. He touched them to the ground, but brought them up instantly. "That's bloody cold! Do I have to walk all the way back to my bed? It's like I'm standing on ice!" Sirius almost shouted this, and it made someone stir in their sleep again.

Remus and Sirius froze listening quietly until they were sure whoever it was, was still sleeping. Then Remus returned his glare to Sirius. Sirius sighed getting the point and walked quickly back over to his bed. Remus watched him until he was all the way back, under the covers, and facing away from him. Then he lay back down in his own bed, pulled his own covers back up, and turned to face Sirius. "Thank you," he whispered quiet enough to know that his friend hadn't heard it.


	2. Girls

Remus woke the next morning with a groan. The sun shining in through his window had woken him, and it was easy to see he hadn't gotten much sleep. Remus sat up and looked to the right of his bed. Peter and James' beds were empty and their school bags and robes were gone. Remus sighed and looked over towards Sirius' bed expecting to see the same thing. But he didn't. Sirius was sting on his bed cross lagged with his school bag over one shoulder, and his robes on looking over at Remus. He smiled when he looked at him and jumped off his bed. "You better hurry up and get changed, breakfast is going to be over in fifteen minutes," he said. Remus was surprised that he didn't hear even a hint of rush or annoyance in his voice.

"Why didn't you go down with the other two?" Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"They were both going to stay, actually, but I told James that he needed to eat otherwise he'd be a total pain until lunch and told Peter to make sure he got his six helpings. I told them it didn't matter if I ate, and that we'd all feel awful if you woke up to an empty room, and had to rush around all by yourself. So they agreed to let me take the task of being here when you woke up and possibly sacrificing breakfast with you," Sirius told him chuckling. "Now hurry up, I know how you hate being late." He threw Remus' robes and school bag at him walked over to the dorm room door. Remus quickly threw off his pyjamas, and threw on his school robes. He checked to make sure he had everything he needed in his bag, stuffed his wand in his pocket, and followed Sirius quickly out the door.

They ran down the hallways, and Remus checked his watch as they turned a corner. He was one of the only people in Hogwarts that anyone knew of having a watch. Most of the other students just went with the flow of things, and timed their day by when classes were let out and where the sun was in the sky. But Remus was different. He liked to know exactly what time it was so he could be prepared. He could tell when he was going to be early for a class and could plan his route accordingly so he could get some extra studying time beforehand. Or he could tell when he was late and would need to take one of the many shortcuts he and his friends had found in the school. Now was a time for one of those shortcuts. Remus pulled Sirius into a narrow corridor, and began to run. This gave Sirius the hint that they were probably very late for breakfast now, and he quickened his pace too.

Remus and Sirius entered the Great Hall with a few minutes to spare. Other students were already leaving, and the Hall was now filled with the students that had a first block break and the students pushing their luck with time. James and Peter were two of these people. Remus and Sirius walked quickly over to them and sat down. Sirius took his usual spot by James, and Remus sat on the other side of the table with Peter. "So, how much time do you think we have before we actually have to leave for class, Remus?" James asked with his mouth half full. Remus reached for a piece of toast and some bacon looking at his watch as he did.

"I'd say you and Sirius can leave about three minutes after the bell and still get to Herbology, four minutes if you run fast enough. That will make you just on time for class. Peter, you can leave at the same time as James and Sirius for whichever time they choose to get to Potions. But I know you like to be early, so you'll want to take that third passage. Just don't get caught, you'll look suspicious. As for me I'll have to leave a minute after for Ancient Runes if I want to be early," Remus finished filling his plate as he talked, and then began to eat. Sirius let out a sigh.

"What's more important, getting a good breakfast so you can actually think in class, or getting to class early?" he asked although he knew what Remus' answer was going to be.

"Getting to class early so I can study up a bit, obviously," he answered after swallowing his food, unlike James. "Don't worry about me eating. I only need a little food to get me through to lunch. It's you and James I'm worried about. You two are awful all morning without enough food. That's why I suggest you eat lots, and then leave three minutes after so you don't burn off too much energy running." He took another bite of food as the bell rang. Then he finished half his plate, looked at his watch, and stood up. "Two more minutes," he told his friends and headed off for the doors.

"He's going to stress his body out too much one day and just snap," Sirius said with a sigh.

"Do you think it'll be easier to keep him under control at a full moon when he snaps, or harder? I hope it's easier because I'm bloody tired of getting knocked around by him," James said as he stuffed his face, and swallowed hard. Sirius elbowed him hard and he let out a yelp.

"That's not something we should be concerned about. He's our friend and we'd go get ourselves beat up either way. We should be worrying about how he's going to take it during the day," he told him with a sort of cold tone, and then turned back to his food.

"Well I'm going to be concerned about both, thank you," James said sliding his plate away and standing up. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class after Remus' help." He looked at Sirius and then Peter, and headed for the doors. Peter jumped up from his chair.

"Wait up James!" he yelled running after him. Sirius gave a little groan and followed quickly behind.

Remus walked out of the Muggle studies class he had right before lunch as the bell rang. But when he turned to walk down the hallway towards the Great Hall he ended up bumping into someone. He backed away quickly and said sorry trying to see who he'd walked into, and found that it was Sirius. "What are you doing all the way down here?" Remus asked picking up a few books he'd dropped, and stuffing them in his bag.

"Well I was in the area and I decided I'd come meet you after class," Sirius told him shrugging.

"You were not in the area. You were with James and Peter in Divination class. One the other end of the school and in the tower," Remus said sternly. "How did you get out of it and down here so fast?"

"Well you know the teacher's bloody crazy, right? It wasn't too hard," he told him. Remus raised an eyebrow at him. Sirius sighed and looked around. The hallway was crowded with people now, so he grabbed Remus by the arm and started to pull him down the hallway. Remus followed without a complaint.

"When we sat down in our chairs she told us that there was going to be a great mayhem in the class today, but she couldn't see why are when. Just that she knew it was coming. Well that just tipped us off that today obviously wasn't a day for Divination, so we decided we might as well make the mayhem come faster and cause it ourselves," Sirius told him looking around to see that there were still lots of people around, and lowered his voice. "So Pongs thought up a plan, as always, and the class was out in less than ten minutes." Sirius had changed to their nicknames so that if anyone was listening they wouldn't be able to tell who and what they were talking about.

"And what was this plan of his?" Remus asked sounding a little annoyed, although it was mostly because he wasn't able to be a part of it.

"Well let's just say it involved Wormtail asking to go to the bathroom and then breaking a few things for a distraction while Prongs and Padfoot casted a few simple charms to add more confusion to the already confused residents of the room," Sirius said grinning. "In conclusion, it was the shortest Divination class ever." Sirius went back to his regular tone at the last sentence. Remus smiled and gave a little chuckle. He couldn't help but laugh at the things his friends got into.

"And you're not with James and Peter because?" he asked extending the last word.

"I'm here with you?" Sirius asked laughing. "Why does it matter?"

"I just don't like the idea of James being alone with Peter. He can be really clingy and annoying and I know how James doesn't trust him as much as you or me," Remus told him frowning a little.

"James can handle it. I'm sure he's ditched the little guy to go flirt with Lily by now," Sirius reminded him like it was a daily routine for James.

"And you didn't want to go with James to flirt with one of Lily's friends? I'm a little surprised," Remus said laughing. Sirius' grin came back.

"Having girls fawn over me all the time isn't something I care for much," he told him just as they passed a group of Ravenclaw girls.

"Good afternoon Sirius," they said together giggling.

"Good afternoon ladies," he said smiling at them as he and Remus walked by. They started to follow them.

"You're looking rather dashing today," one told him.  
"Yes, _very_ dashing," another said winking at him as he turned to walk backwards and talk to them trusting Remus to warn him if he was about to run into something.  
"Are you doing anything this evening? I was thinking we could take a walk along the Black Lake, if you wanted," the last one said.  
"No, please take me Sirius. She already had a boyfriend," the first one told him.  
"Both of you are acting childish. It's obvious he'd much rather stay in the castle with me," the second one told them angrily, and then smiled at Sirius.

"Sorry girls, but you're all wrong. I'd much rather spend my evening pulling pranks, and maybe getting my Charms homework done. Maybe next time," he told them winking. They whined in disappointment, but turned and headed down the hallway in the other direction giggling.

Sirius turned back around and let out a sigh. "How can you get tired of that? You could have had three girlfriends at once and they wouldn't have cared," Remus told him laughing. Sirius shrugged.

"I'm just not into the whole 'girls falling all over me for my looks' business," he told him laughing too.

"You're breaking the hearts of the whole population of girls at this school you know," Remus told him.

"Well even if I were to date one of them, they'd get their heart broken eventually," he said sticking his hands in his pockets and ignoring another group of giggling girls.

"And why's that?" Remus asked. Sirius shrugged again.

"Oh look, it's James and Peter!" he said happily as they passed by a window. "Come on, let's join them!" Remus shook his head.

"I have to eat something first, you can go," he told him. Sirius looked from Remus, out another window at James, and back at Remus.

"Alright, I'll see you later than," he told Remus sounding a little unsure about leaving him, and then broke into a run down the hallway. Remus watched him disappear, and then let out a soft, sad sounding sigh.


	3. A Bad Day

Remus sighed as he got up from the Gryffindor table after finished off a huge, quick, lunch. He hated eating alone. It made him look more like a lone wolf than he already was. But it didn't bother him as much as it use to. He was always busy with school work from the kinds of classes he was taking and ate alone often, or was alone in general, because of them. He once thought about changing his classes around so he was with his friends, but in the end he didn't. He wanted a challenge with no distractions. So he decided being in as little classes as possible with his friends was a good thing for him.

Remus left the Great Hall, and Entrance Hall, and headed down the school yard towards his friends. He spotted them down by the Black Lake, and quickened his pace. As he got closer he saw that Peter was sitting on the shore alone playing with the lake's water. Remus slowed down as he looked around for his other two friends, and spotted them a few feet along the shore. James was laughing and talking to Lily while Sirius was doing the same with Lily's friend. Remus stopped in his tracks watching Sirius and the girl he was with before heading back up the slight hill a little ways over to a tree.

He threw his bag against the ground and sat down with a angry sigh pulling out his school books to start on the homework he'd been assigned. Remus didn't understand why, but seeing Sirius with that girl had made something inside him stir and put him in a sour mood. Remus took a few deep breaths to calm down, but when that didn't work he began to start his homework scribbling furiously on his essay paper. "What's got you so mad at that parchment, Lupin?" said a cool, sort of eerie, voice from the other side of the tree.

"None of your bloody business, Snape," Remus growled at the boy through clenched teeth recognizing his voice.

"Well aren't we touchy?" Severus asked laughing a cold, dry, laugh. Remus didn't answer he just continued to write on his parchment pushing down on the quill so hard it was liable to break any second. Severus laughed again. "Your little friends finally turn on you?" he asked and Remus could imagine the smirk across his face.

Remus shut his books with a laud snap and Severus laughed again. "If I were you, Snivellus, I'd shut it while you're behind," Remus growled using a nickname James and Sirius had made up for Severus, but Remus had never used before. He knew his friends liked to pick on the boy, but he'd hardly ever taken part in it. He'd decided to only join in the bullying when Severus did something that angered him too. And right now was one of those times when Severus had managed to piss him off.

Severus let out a little hiss at his unwanted nickname. "I never thought I'd see the day you used that name on me. But I can see now that you're not much different from your uncivilized friends. I suppose you're going to lift me up by my ankles and hang me from the tree now," he said with a hiss standing up and moving beside Remus on the side of the tree where James and his other bully wouldn't see him talking to their friend. Remus shook his head not looking up at the boy.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but you haven't gotten me mad enough to pull a wand on you," Remus growled stuffing his books in his bag and standing up. He faced Severus and glared intensely into his eyes. "But if you continue to be twit, I'll be forced to tell my 'uncivilized friends' where you're hiding," he said coldly and then turned heading back towards the castle leaving the other boy a little dumbfounded.

Remus didn't see his friends again until dinner time in the Great Hall. He entered the hall a little late, from going to the library quickly since it was close to his last class, and took his usual seat beside Peter. "Hey Remus, where were you at lunch?" James greeted him as he sat down and put his bag under the table. "Sirius said you were going to eat something and meet us."

"Something came up," Remus told him shrugging it off.

"Was this something a girl?" James asked smirking. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"What would make you come to that conclusion?" he asked his friend. "I'm much too busy for girls at the moment." James let out a sight and pouted slightly.

"I was just hoping you'd finally come to your sense and found a girl to snog in your spare time," James told him. "I think Sirius has finally found one." He grinned. Sirius glanced from James to Remus, and then down at his food without saying anything.

"Oh has he now?" Remus asked trying to sound interested, but it came out a little cold. "But as I said, James, I don't have any spare time for things like that. Not to mention having a girl just to snog seems a little insensitive towards her." James let out a laugh.

"Come on Remus, you know what I mean. Snogging's just an added bonus to the whole having a girlfriend thing," he told him his grin growing. "You really need to find one. You're going to end up alone your whole life, like Peter, if you don't, right Sirius?" Sirius nodded slightly without looking up from his food and Peter let out a little squeak.

"Hey James, that's not a very nice thing to say!" he told him eyes going wide and arms crossing. James smiled at him.

"Relax little buddy. I was just kidding," he told him, and Peter lighted up.

The table shook slightly as Remus stood up and grabbed his bag from under the table. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" James asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I've suddenly lost my appetite," Remus told him without looking at him as he turned to leave. "Besides, I have a lot of homework to do."

"Oh, Remus, wait for me!" Peter squeaked as he got up from the table. Remus turned to look at him. "I need your help with Charms homework!"

"Sure Peter," he said giving the boy a fake smile. "See you later James." He added as he turned heading for the Entrance Hall, completely over looking Sirius, Peter following close behind him.

Sirius sat at the table playing with his food as two of his friends left for the common room, or library, he didn't know. "Did something happen between you and Remus?" James asked suddenly from beside him making him jump slightly, and drop his fork on his plate with a clatter. Sirius quickly picked it up turning a little red in embarrassment.

"Of course nothing happened between us," he told James as he started to eat a little.

"You know you're my best friend mate, you can tell me anything," James reassured him not really believing what he said. "Things are going to be awkward if something happened and you're not telling me about it." Sirius sighed and looked at James.

"Nothing happened between us. I don't know what his problem is. Maybe I was just being too quiet and he didn't notice I was here," Sirius told his best friend with a shrug.

"And that's another strange thing. Since when are you so bloody quiet?" James questioned him giving him an intense stare.

"I'm just tired, no big deal," he said letting out a fake yawn and a small smile. James sighed in defeat not saying anything more as he and Sirius finished their meals.


	4. Emotions

"Thank you so much for the help Remus!" Peter squeaked loudly as soon as the library door had closed behind them.

"You're welcome Peter, I'm always happy to help a friend with school work," Remus told him with a small smile as they walked down the hallway. But the truth was. He wasn't happy that he had been dragged to the library to help Peter. He'd never actually planned on going there in the first place. He had really been planning to just go up to his room, close the curtains around his four-poster bed, and try to get some sleep. He never actually had any homework himself because he'd done it all at lunch and wasn't assigned anything in his afternoon classes. Plus he was still tired from his sleepless night.

"Would you like to play some wizards chess with me now? It's still early," Peter told him as they reached the entrance to the Gryffindor common room. Remus shook his head saying the password and climbing in.

"I was planning on just going to bed. I didn't get much sleep last night," he told his little friend as he got through to the common room after him. "Ask James to play with you."

"Is that why Sirius told us to leave you sleep this morning?" Peter asked ignoring Remus' last sentence as he walked with him over to the stairs. "I heard someone talking late last night. Was that you?"

"Listen Peter, I'm really tired right now and in no mood for conversation," Remus lied. "I'm sorry, I'll see you later." Peter nodded to him and turned walking over to where Sirius and James were sitting doing their homework. Remus stared at the three boys for a few seconds before climbing the stairs to their room with a sigh.

Peter sat down on the floor by the fire on the other side of the table where James and Sirius were working. "Hey Peter, did you finish your homework by any chance?" James asked looking up at the boy. Peter nodded. "Mind if we copy your answers?" James asked him with a fake, sweet, smile.

"But we're not in the same class James," Peter reminded him looking at the things laid out on the table in front of him.

"Doesn't he give out the same work to all his classes?" James asked putting the potions work he and Sirius were working on together down and fishing around in his bag for his Charms. He pulled it out and handed it to Peter who looked it over shaking his head.

"We're doing something different right now," he told James handing his work back.

"Bloody hell, that teachers smarter than I thought," James said a little angrily stuffing his homework back into his bag. "Where's Remus when you need him?"

"Sleeping," Peter told him plainly pulling out his wand and a piece of scrap parchment to practice charms on. James gave him a look of slight confusion.

"Why would he be sleeping this early?" he asked him. Peter just shrugged.

"Said he was tired from no sleep last night," he told him as he waved his wand around.

Sirius looked up from his homework for the first time since he'd sat down. He put it on the table and stood up walking around the table and Peter. "Hey, where do you think you're going?" James asked looking down at Sirius' half finished homework.

"I need to grab something from the room, I'll be right back," he told him running over to the stairs, and up them, quickly.

Remus sat down on his bed legs crossed, closing the curtains around him. He put his arms behind his head and fell backwards using his arms as pillows. He didn't get what was wrong with him. He couldn't understand why he was feeling so mad at Sirius all of a sudden. He'd never been mad at him before even when he was being a jerk. He just didn't get how he could be so mad when the boy hadn't even done anything to him. Remus let out a sigh and closed his eyes trying to think as he slowly drifted into sleep.

The door opened rather loudly and Remus jolted awake. He sat up quickly out of breath from the mini heart attack he'd had at the sudden loud noise. Remus heard footsteps enter the room getting closer to his bed. He listened as they came over to the side of his bed and then stopped. Then whoever they belonged to started to move Remus' curtains. Remus inched away from that side of the bed. The curtains were wrenched open and Remus let out a little yelp falling backwards off the bed. He couldn't see very well in the dark, so when he looked up groaning in pain all he could see was a dark figure sitting on his bed staring at him. He had another mini heart attack and pulled his legs off the bed scrambling away from the figure. The figure let out a sigh. "Relax Remus," it said lighting its wand.

Remus went a little wide-eyed as the light lit up the face of his friend, and his stomach did a little summersault. "Bloody hell Black why didn't you say something sooner, you nearly scared me to death!" He yelled heart racing.

"I'm sorry, I thought you would just assume it was me," he said his wand lit face pouting slightly.

"Not when I was just sleeping before you came in! You're so...I don't even know!" Remus told him still shouting.

"I was just coming to check on you to make sure you were ok," Sirius told him whining slightly.

"Well you didn't do a very good job of it," Remus told him through clenched teeth. Sirius sighed.

"I'm sorry, need a hand up?" he asked reaching out a hand. Remus didn't take it.

"No, I'm fine," he told him a little sarcastically moving into a sitting position with a groan. "I'm pretty sure you only made me break every bloody bone in my body. It's no big deal."

"I said I was sorry," Sirius mumbled, "stop being so dramatic." Remus didn't reply, he just forced himself onto his knees with another groan and leaned on his bed. "Want me to take you to the hospital wig?" Sirius asked him sounding concerned. Remus looked up at him.

"And what am I supposed to say when I'm there. 'Do you have anything that fix's burses? My idiot friend here scared me and I fell out of my bed?" he asked him. "No I don't think I want to go to the hospital wing for this. I'll let it heal naturally." Sirius let out a sigh and put his wand down on the foot of the bed so the light was shining towards Remus' pillow. Then he got off the bed and stood beside his friend.

"I'm helping you whether you want it or not. You obviously can't get back into your bed without it hurting, and it's my fault," he told him reaching both hands out towards Remus. Remus hit them away with another groan of pain.

"I think you've done enough damage," he said forcing himself to stand.

Sirius watched as his friend struggled to stand up straight. When he did he stood there for a few seconds before starting to sway and collapsing again. Sirius reached out his arms and caught the boy before he fell pulling him into his chest to support his weight. "I told you I'd help you," Sirius growled.

"I can do it myself, you just knocked the wind out of me and I haven't gotten my breath back fully yet," Remus told him angrily.

"You sound like you have a lot of breath to me," he told him moving and sitting down on the bed so Remus was sitting down too. Remus did his best to sit up straight, but ended up having to lean against Sirius.

"Let go of me so I can lie down and rest the body you broke," he told him and Sirius let go with a slight hesitation. Remus hesitated slightly after being let go before lying down with some difficulty.

"You know, you're pretty weak considering," Sirius said matter-of-factly as he moved and sat at the end of Remus' bed picking up his still lit wand.

"Considering what? That I turn into an extremely powerful, man eating beast during a full moon?" Remus asked a little coldly.

"Well...yeah," Sirius told him biting his lip. Remus lifted his head off his pillow and looked at him.

"How many times have I told you not to sit there?" he asked him in and annoyed tone. Sirius thought for a moment.

"Never," he told him grinning. "You told me not to sleep here about six times though." Remus sighed.

"Shouldn't be doing something that doesn't involve bugging me?" he asked. Sirius went wide-eyed.

"I almost forgot I still have homework to do with James," he said laughing and hopping of Remus' bed. "Do you have any candy, or something?" Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "I told James I was coming up here to get something. I have to bring something back or it'll look suspicious, don't you think?" he asked.

"I have some Bertie Botts in my trunk I haven't opened," Remus told him with a sigh.

"Alright, thanks mate!" Sirius said happily leaving through Remus' bed curtains, and closing them again for the boy. Remus listened to Sirius search through his trunk before slamming it closed and leaving the room quickly.

Remus let out a sigh and a slight groan as he moved to change into his pyjamas, throwing his robs at the end of the bed, and then crawling under the bed covers. He lay there silently in his bed as his heart still pounded, and he suddenly realized his stomach was feeling funny. At first he thought he was just feeling sick from his fall, but it didn't exactly feel like being sick. It felt kind of nice. But at the same time it was strange. It felt kind of like the flip his stomach did when he realized it was Sirius who'd scared him, but now it was more like a hundred tiny butterflies had hatched and were fluttering around. And Remus kind of liked it, though he didn't really understand it. Like he didn't understand why he'd gotten upset when he saw Sirius with that girl, or when he'd gotten really mad at him suddenly during dinner. It was like his emotions were going crazy all of a sudden and somehow Sirius was the root of the problem.


	5. Quidditch

Remus woke the next morning panting again, and covered in cold sweat. The curtains were still around his bed, so he didn't know what time it was, but he could defiantly hear someone walking around the room. There were no voices, so that either meant that everyone else, beside the person walking, was asleep or they'd left the room already. Remus didn't care much that the others hadn't woken him though. It was the weekend and he liked the fact that he could get some sleep instead of having to worry about going to class tired.

The boy in the room stopped walking. Remus had guessed that the boy was pacing in front of his bed because he could hear the footsteps going back and forth. The boy on the other side of the curtains now walked over to the side of Remus' bed and started to fiddle with the curtains. "What?" Remus asked pulling them back for the other boy. When they were opened it wasn't much of a surprise to see Sirius standing there grinning at him. He'd been hanging around with him a lot lately, and although Remus liked this a lot, it also made him a little mad that Sirius would leave his best friend with Peter just so he didn't have to be alone.

Sirius sat down on the edge of Remus' bed biting his lip now. "Are you ok?" he asked.

"As ok as I always am," Remus told him pushing himself up with a groan of pain. His body still hurt from when he'd fallen off the bed the night before. Sirius watched Remus with worried eyes and looked as if he was on the verge of stopping him from moving, or was about to help him. "Where's James?" Remus asked the handsome, black haired boy.

"Quidditch match," Sirius told him shrugging.

"And you're not there because..." Remus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well I was there," he told him. "Until James went into the change room, then I snuck back here and told Peter to cover for me. James won't notice I'm missing anyways. Not until after the match, that is, unless we get down there."

Remus pulled himself up the rest of the way with great difficulty, and pain. He sat there for a few seconds panting again with his face in his hands before looking back at Sirius. "Well as you can hopefully see, I'm in no condition to be moving around," he told him a little bitterly. Sirius frowned.

"I'm sorry," he said looking Remus up and down. "I can help you..."

"Help me with what?" Remus asked throwing his blankets off and slowly turning himself so his feet were hanging off the bed. He felt stiff all over along with the pain.

"With everything...it's my fault anyways," Sirius reminded him. Remus shook his head.

"It's my fault for not realizing it was obviously you coming in," he said. Sirius pouted slightly.

"I'd still feel better if I could help with something," he told him. Remus sighed.

"Fine, pass me my clothes and wait behind the curtains until I'm done," he said, and Sirius passed him his clothing as he stood up.

"What if you fall or something, or it really hurts to move to put your clothes on?" he asked. Remus turned a slight pink, but he didn't understand why. Sirius just wanted to help, and he was asking a completely innocent question.

"I think I can mange changing," Remus told him through clenched teeth so his voice wouldn't sound like it was cracking. Sirius just shrugged and left the area of the curtains, closing them as far as they would go once he was on the outside.

Remus opened the curtains a few minutes later. Sirius looked up at him from where he was sitting on his own bed. "Took you long enough," he said hopping off his bed and walking over to him.

"Of course if took a while! I'm in pain here!" Remus yelled at him standing up slowly.

"Well I asked if you wanted to go see the nurse, but you said no," Sirius reminded him in an 'I told you so' way. Remus just glared at him as he walked around him.

The two boys exited the common room slowly as Remus got use to ignoring the pain, and slowly got fast. Sirius stayed very close by him the whole time making sure he didn't fall, and didn't push himself too hard. Remus was soon walked at a normal pace again, though, and they were leaving the castle walking along the grounds to the Quidditch pitch. As they got closer they could hear the cheering of the crowd, and they both started to wonder what the score was. Once they were right outside the pitch they could hear the announcer too and found that Gryffindor was leading against Hufflepuff. Remus leaned against one of the pitch's wooden boards that held up the stands, and offered for Sirius to go in first. But Sirius refused. He told Remus that they should probably stay outside the pitch so he didn't have to climb so many stairs, and that they could hear what was going on anyways. Remus didn't like this idea very much, but he figured it was better than taking forever to get up and down the stairs and having people ask questions.

Remus and Sirius spent the rest of the match sitting on the soft grass and leaning against the stands. When Gryffindor caught the snitch, and the game was over, Sirius helped Remus to his feet, and they waited for James and Peter to come out to congratulate James. "Did you see that catch?" James asked as he ran over to Remus and Sirius after the rest of the students had gone back to the Great Hall for lunch. The two boys looked at Peter who gave them a thumb up, indicating it was probably a pretty good catch, and Remus and Sirius smiled at James nodding. "I'd say that was probably the best catch a seeker has done in a while," he told them grinning as they started back to the castle. "Anyone, even me, will have trouble topping that."

"You were awesome James!" Peter chimed in so the other two boys didn't have to say anything. "I expect Gryffindor will win this year!"

"Of course they will, because I'm on the team," he said laughing, and then glanced over at Sirius. "We have dates tonight, by the way," he told him. "Lily and her friend wanted to go on a double date."

"Oh, really, where are we going?" Sirius asked as Remus clenched his fist and stuffing them in his pockets, not noticing that Sirius didn't sound all that thrilled.

"Just for a walk around the lake, and then maybe to some empty classrooms," James told him smirking.

"Alright," Sirius said letting out a quiet sigh before James looked over at Remus.

"You could join us if you wanted. I'm sure we can find you someone to go with. You are the friend of the best seeker in the school after all," James told him hopefully.

"No, I'm good," Remus told him trying to keep an even tone. "I have homework left to do, that is." James frowned.

"This is why Peter, Sirius, and I did all our work last night. So we'd have time for more important things," he told him.

"And I suppose snogging girls is on the top of that list of more important things?" he asked his tone getting a little uneven.

"No, of course not," James told him, and Remus looked over. "It's second. Pulling pranks is first."

"Oh of course, how silly of me," Remus said a little sarcastically as they walked into the entranced hall. James, Sirius, and Peter turned to head into the Great Hall for lunch, but Remus kept going straight for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" James asked him curiously.

"Common room," was all Remus told him as he began to climb the stairs, leaving the other three boys without a second glance.

Remus entered his and his friend's room and went instantly over to his bed grabbing a book on the way by. He closed the curtains around himself again, and began to read. He was mad at Sirius again for no real reason that he could think of. Sirius hadn't even said anything to him from the point when he was in a good mood, to the point where it had turned into a bad mood. James had done all the talking during that time, and yet he didn't really care that much about James. What also bothered Remus is that Sirius had been so nice to him the past few days but none of it seemed to matter anymore. It was like something had cancelled all his good deeds out. But Remus still didn't understand. He let out a sigh as he began to feel the pain in his body again, and forced himself to bare it while he made himself lie down and read.

About an hour later the door to the room opened and Remus could count three pairs of footsteps enter the room, and someone close the door loudly. A few seconds later Remus' curtains were ripped open and four pieces of toast with jam were shoved at him. "I'm not hungry," Remus told James, who was holding the toast out to him, Sirius, who was standing in the background, and Peter, who was now sitting on his bed.

"Like hell you aren't!" James yelled pushing the toast closer as Remus closed his book. "You didn't eat dinner, and you missed breakfast! Not to mention you missed breakfast yesterday, and, knowing you, you probably had a small lunch yesterday too!"

"I'm not hungry," Remus repeated himself shoving the toast away. But his stomach betrayed him as the smell of the toast made it grumble loudly in need.

"Remus Lupin you will take this toast and you will eat it, or we'll force it down your throat!" James yelled shoving it in Remus' face again. Remus sighed and took the toast from him eating it slowly. "Good," said James grinning and sitting down on the edge of the bed too now while Sirius went and sat alone on his own. "Now it's time to figure out what we're going to do with the rest of our day."

"Don't you have a celebration party to go to? I'm sure the rest of the house will be up here to have one in a few minutes," Remus told him as he began to eat a little faster.

"Yes, and I'd be going to it, but I know you don't want to go," James told him a little annoyed.

"You can't just, not go to a party that's meant for you," Remus told him.

"Sure I can, I bet loads of people don't go to their own parties," he said. "Besides, the main reason I'm not going is because I don't want you being alone and sulky anymore."

"Who said I was sulking?" Remus asked him. "I just want to get some reading done."

"Yeah, sure, of course you do," he said rolling his eyes.

There was a slight movement from the bed beside Remus' and Sirius cleared his throat. "If its Remus being alone you don't want, I'll stay with him and miss the party," he told his best friend. James crossed his arms and pouted.

"But then that's two of my friends missing out," he said. "I don't want my friends missing out on celebrating with me."

"We'll do our own celebrating tonight, after we come back from the lake," Sirius told him. "Besides, you deserve this big party. We didn't do anything to earn it, and Peter will be there."

"Yeah, right," James said in an annoyed tone glancing over at Peter and then standing up looking back at Remus. "You're a party pooper, and you better think of something to make it up to me for when I get back," he told him, and then turned to Sirius. "You're a ditcher, and we need to have a nice long talk later." He then turned to Peter, telling him to get up, and they left the room going into an already noise common room. Remus and Sirius were now left to be alone for the rest of the afternoon.


	6. Bedroom Talk

Remus picked at his toast, eating it slowly as his situation sunk in. He was going to be alone with Sirius, whom he was mad at, at the moment, for the whole afternoon while James and Peter partied. Not only that, Sirius had successfully ditched his best friend again to be with him and he still couldn't figure out why. Sirius hadn't really shown any interest in him, except to talk to him when James was busy with Lily, and now he was completely blowing James, and a party, off for him. Remus couldn't tell if this was because of all the times James had ditched him, or if there was some other reason behind it. He let out a sigh, put his one and half pieces of toast in his lap, and picked up his book to read again. Remus didn't feel like eating, and he didn't really feel like talking to Sirius at the moment. He just wanted time to relax and think.

The room was silent as Remus read and Sirius sat on his bed looking out the window. But after a few minutes Sirius couldn't seem to take the silence anymore, and he turned his attention to Remus. "Aren't you going to eat that?" he asked referring to the toast in Remus' lap. Remus shook his head.

"James isn't here to threaten me into eating it, so why should I?" Remus asked him a little coldly. Sirius let out a sigh.

"Because you haven't really eaten and you need it, maybe?" he asked him. Remus didn't answer.

Remus didn't notice as Sirius got quietly up off his bed and walked over to him. Nor did he notice that the boy had grabbed the top of his book until it was too late and was soaring out of his hands. Remus looked up at Sirius with a glare as he held it above his head. "Must you?" he asked reaching for it. But Sirius was holding it too high for him to reach, and he soon gave up. Sirius grinned.

"Yes I must, now eat," he told him marking the page of the book and tossing it on his own bed.

"I told you guys I'm not hungry," he said through clenched teeth.

"And we told you that was bull," Sirius said grabbing the toast out of Remus' lap and handing it to him, but he refused to take it. "Don't make me force you to eat it," he said with a sigh.

"Like you would," Remus said glaring up at him. "I know James is the only one I need to worry about for that."

Sirius stood there holding the toast for a few seconds before sitting down on the edge of Remus' bed. He sat there quietly for a few seconds staring at the toast, and looking like he was thinking deeply, before turning his attention back to a still glaring Remus. "Why are you acting like you hate me all of a sudden?" he asked him in almost a whisper. Remus raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not acting like I hate you, I'm just mad because I don't feel like being forced to eat," he told him.

"I don't mean right now," Sirius told him turning his body so he now had one leg resting on the bed, and was facing Remus. "I mean in general. You've been acting ok to me when we're alone, or away from James and Peter, but as soon as they come around it's like you hate me. You won't acknowledge me, and you get his look of hatred when James says my name. I just want to know what I did to make you act like that around our friends."

Remus looked away from Sirius to his hands and bit his lip. He didn't know what to say to Sirius when he himself didn't even know why he went like that around James. There was movement on Remus' bed, and he looked up to see that Sirius had moved. He was now sitting with both legs hanging off the bed again, but he'd moved up closer to Remus. "Well?" Sirius asked him. Remus turned a little pink and looked away quickly.

"I-I don't know," Remus told him, fidgeting with his robs. "I don't think you really did anything."

"Then why are you acting like that?" he asked him. Remus bit his lip again and shrugged. Sirius leaned in a little closer to him. "There has to be some reason," he told him. Remus shrugged again, and Sirius let out a sigh, which Remus could feel on his face, before he leaned away from him again. "Well at least eat this toast to make it up to me than, if you don't know," Sirius said laughing at him, and Remus looked back up.

"How is eating toast going to make it up to you?" he asked getting a little annoyed that he kept bringing it up.

"Because I'm worried about you not eating and getting almost no sleep, I don't want you to faint from lack of energy or something," he told him in a concerned tone.

"Well I don't feel like eating right now, so I guess you'll just have to deal with it if it does happen," Remus told him crossing his arms and looking away from the other boy with his eyes closed, like a child.

There was a sigh and more movement on Remus' bed. A few seconds later Remus felt pressure on his thighs, like something was pushing them into the bed, and he looked over to see that Sirius was now on top him. He had his keens on each side of Remus, and was sitting frowning with the toast still in hands. Remus turned a light pink again and butterflies erupted in his stomach. "What the hell are you doing?" Remus asked the boy. "Get off of me!" Sirius shook his head.

"Not until you eat," he told him sternly pushing the toast towards him again.

"What part of 'I'm not hungry' do you not get?" Remus asked trying to sound as angry as he could, but something was stopping him from sounding anything more than surprised. Remus was even feeling as if he liked the position he and Sirius were in, although he knew he should be feeling very awkward and doing more to get the boy off of him. But he just couldn't.

"The 'not' part," Sirius told him laughing and shoving the toast at him again. Remus pushed his hand away.

"Sirius, stop-" Remus was cut off by the other boy slamming the toast into his mouth.

"Now bit down," Sirius told him. Remus glared at him but took a bit and chewed it angrily before swallowing it. "There's a good boy," Sirius grinned. "Now do you want me to feed the rest of it to you like that, or are you going to be a big boy and eat it yourself?" Remus' glare intensified as he grabbed the toast from the other boy and ate it quickly.

"There, happy now?" he asked. Sirius nodded. "Good, now you can get off me," Remus said squirming a little. Sirius laughed.

"I don't think I want to, you make a comfy seat," he told him as he placed his now free hands on Remus' hips. Remus' face started to change from a pink to a red and his heart began to race.

"Come on Sirius, this really isn't funny," he said, but didn't try to get him off. Sirius just smiled.

"It's not supposed to be funny," he told him sticking his tongue out. "And I don't think you really care anyways. You're not doing much to get rid of me after all." Remus' blush got deeper.

"That's because I know you're stronger than me! It would be a waste of energy!" he yelled trying to cover his blush up as angry. "Now get off!"

"No," Sirius told him moving his hands a little farther up, past Remus' hips.

"Bloody hell Sirius, stop it!" Remus yelled squirming a little under the other boys touch.

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Are you uncomfortable? Do you feel awkward? Do you really dislike it that much?"

Remus didn't answer Sirius. If he would have said yes to any of those he would have been lying, and he wasn't one to really lie. But he couldn't understand why Sirius was doing this to him. It was like the toast was just a ploy to get himself on top of him and do this, which didn't make a lot of sense. Remus didn't understand why Sirius would want to be like this with him when he had a new girlfriend, and this was defiantly something he should be doing with her. But he didn't want to bring this up because, at the moment, he actually felt really comfortable and happy. "I knew it," Sirius whispered grinning.

"Knew what?" Remus whispered back. His breathing became heavier as Sirius leaned in closer to his face, and he opened his mouth to speak again.

The bedroom door burst open, startling Sirius. He jumped letting go of Remus as he fell to the floor with thud and groan. With Sirius now off of him, Remus could see James standing in the doorway looking over his shoulder. He was yelling something at someone and had apparently completely missed seeing the position he and Sirius had been in, because when he turned around to address them his first question was why Sirius was on the floor. Remus was about to answer him, but Sirius sat up and beat him to it. "I was making sure Remus ate all his toast, because he wasn't going, and when he was done he knocked me down," he told his best friend. James let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I told you to eat, Remus, you deserved what Sirius was doing. There was no need to knock him over," he told him. Remus opened his mouth to stand up for himself and tell James that Sirius was lying, but James cut him off. "Anyways, the girls want to see us now, Sirius. Peter and I just got back from getting some food from the kitchen without you guys, and when we got back Lily attacked me and said she wanted to you and me to come with her and her friend. So get up, we're going," James told Sirius a little impatiently as he stood in the doorway with his arms crossed.

"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming," Sirius groaned standing up slowly.

"Oh, and we can still get you a girl if you want Remus. There are some decent ones down there without boyfriends," James added looking over at Remus now, but Remus shook his head.

"I'm fine, you two go have fun," he told James sweetly. But Sirius had apparently caught the deadly tone of his voice. Because once he was up he hesitated in going over to James for a second and looked at Remus.

"Hurry up Sirius! You should know by now that you never leave a girl waiting! They get really angry!" James yelled at him.

"Oh, yeah, right," Sirius said looking over to James and then back at Remus. "Well, goodbye than, we'll see you tonight," he said.

"Yeah, bye," Remus mumbled bitterly, and he could have sworn he saw Sirius mouth a sorry to him before running over to James and leaving the room.

Remus was left alone with his thoughts in his four-poster bed. He was still processing what had just happened. Sirius had been all kind, innocent, and curios towards him at first, then he seemed like he was going to kill him with the toast, and then he acted like he was flirting with him. And what was worse, after all that, he just left him to be with some girl he hardly knew. Remus really didn't get it. He didn't understand what exactly Sirius was trying to do to him, and he didn't understand why he himself wasn't doing anything to stop it. He was just letting it all happen, and he couldn't use being weak as an excuse. He'd let it happen because he wanted something to happen between him and Sirius, but he couldn't understand why he'd suddenly fallen so hard for him. He'd never really felt this way about Sirius before or even thought about it. Not until he started hanging around him more than James, and started seeing some friend of Lily's. Remus couldn't believe it, even though he knew it was true. He'd fallen for his closet friend.


	7. Sirius' Date

Remus was woken with a start as a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders and shook him to get him up. He hadn't even realized he'd fallen asleep. As soon as Sirius and James left Remus had pulled out one of his favourite books, not even noticing when he's eyes started to get heavy and he slowly fell asleep. He didn't even know what time it was. All he knew was that it was now later at night than it had been when he'd started reading his book because the room was almost pitch black.

Remus woke up with a groan sitting up slowly and blinking. "What's wrong?" he mumbled as his eyes got focused on the person who'd shaken him awake. Sirius was standing over him, but he wasn't looking at him. He was concentrated on the door to their room.

"You were asleep," Sirius said plainly removing his hands from Remus' shoulders and looking back down at him. Remus raised an eyebrow at him. "And, you looked like you were about to get into one of your nightmares. So I decided to wake you up before James and Peter got in here and saw you freaking out," Sirius continued.

"Oh," Remus said, turning a little pink as he sat up and closed the book that was open on his chest, as Sirius went over to get some light into the room.

The door swung open and James and Peter came walking in, laughing over their shoulders and saying goodnight to a boy named Frank Longbottom. They closed the door behind them and looked over at Remus who was still sitting on his bed. "Been there this whole time Moony?" James asked as he made his way over to his bed to change into his pyjamas, Peter following his lead, going over to his own bed.

"I've been reading," Remus told James as he stood up to stretch.

"Well I'm sure you'll want to hear all about our dates. It'll probably be much more interesting than reading some book for, what, a fifth time," James laughed, sitting cross legged on his bed.

"I don't particularly want to hear a about them, no," Remus said in a mumbled as he changed and sat back down on his own bed.

"My date wasn't as interesting or shocking as Sirius' though," James went on, not hearing what Remus had said.

"It wasn't that interesting or shocking," Sirius said. He was now in his pyjamas and sitting on the foot of James' bed, while Peter made his way to sit on the floor beside it.

"Yes it was!" James exclaimed. Sirius let out a sigh and fell back onto James' bed with a soft thud. "I thought everything was going fine," James said turning back to address Remus. Remus wasn't really in the mood to listen to Sirius' great date story, but he didn't say anything. He knew if he did he'd come off annoyed and they'd wonder what was wrong. "Lily and I were having a good time, Sirius and his date looked like they were having a good time, and then it happened!" Remus raised an eyebrow at him, and Peter was looking at James listening intensely. "Padfoot told the girl off! Lily and I saw it happen! She was leaning in for a kiss, feeling confident after what a great time they'd had, I thought he was going to accept, but he pushed her away and told her that he was sorry and there was someone else! He told her that he'd had a great time, but he couldn't see them as being more than just friends!" James was talking almost angrily, and he turned to Sirius as Sirius let out a groan. "Why'd you completely lie to that poor girl? I didn't see anything wrong with her! Did she have bad breath or something? Did something happen when Lily and I weren't making sure you two were having a good time?" Sirius sat up shaking his head, and Remus felt a slight sense of relief fill up inside him.

"There really is someone else," he told James, looking down at his lap where his hands were. "Not someone else that I'm dating or anything, but someone else that I like and hope likes me back." At that Sirius looked up, catching Remus' eye, and then looked back down quickly. Remus could feel his cheeks going a little pink.

"Well who is this someone else? You've snogged almost every girl in this school, there's not many left unless you count the Slytherin's," James said, and then went wide-eyed. "You're not trying to make some Slytherin girl jealous with all the snogging you've been doing, are you? I thought you were against the Slytherin's. Besides, you're cousin Bellatrix probably has all the girls over there hating you."

"No, it's not a Slytherin girl," Sirius told James in an annoyed tone that said he couldn't believe James would even suggest that.

"Good," James said sounding relived. "Who is she then?" Sirius looked up, giving James a slight glare.

"You'll find out who it is eventually, Prongs, right now it's none of anyone's business except that person," he said, sounding a little bitter.

"Wow, is that the Black anger management problem I hear?" James asked jokingly. Remus and Peter couldn't help but laugh at James' joke, causing Sirius to turn a little pink.

"I'm not that, bad am I?" he asked sounding concerned.

"No," James, Remus, and Peter said at the same time. They looked at each other for a second before James went back to being the one talking.

"I was joking mate. You'll never be as bad as the rest of your family," he laughed patting Sirius on the back. Sirius let out a forced laugh and smiled weakly at James.

"Well, I think we'd better get some sleep. It's getting late," he said getting off James' bed and going over to put the light out.

"It's not even that late for a weekend!" James whined as Peter went obediently over to his bed.

"Yeah, but you've had a long day with Quidditch and partying, and I know as soon as your head hits that pillow you'll be asleep," Sirius said walking in the dark over to his bed.

"Alright mum," James said in an annoyed tone, and Remus sensed an eye roll as he heard a soft thud when James fell into bed.

The room was quiet for a few minutes as everyone tried to go to sleep. Sirius had been right about James, Remus could tell that he was asleep by the way he was breathing. He couldn't tell for Peter, but he knew he was either sleeping or trying. Sirius on the other hand, Remus knew was till awake. Sirius never slept in his own bed anymore, ever since he found out about Remus' nightmares. He always pretended to go to sleep in his bed, go over to Remus' bed when he thought Remus was asleep, slept there just in case he needed to wake him up, and then got up early and go back to his bed.

There was some movement from Sirius' bed, and Remus closed his eyes quickly. He listened as he heard Sirius get out of bed, and walk quickly over to his avoiding staying on the cold floor for long. He felt him crawl onto the foot of the bed and curl up. Remus let out a slightly annoyed sigh, and sat up looking at Sirius. "I told you not to sleep there," Remus told him in a whisper.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Sirius asked, not seeming to care that Remus was actually awake.

"In your own bed maybe," he told him.

"You know I can't do that," Sirius reminded him with a frown. "But if you really don't want me sleeping here I can move up there with you." Remus turned a little pink, but it was hidden by the dark.

"You can't sleep up here either," Remus told him, trying to sound stern, but it came out more nervous.

"Why can't I?" Sirius asked making his way up beside Remus.

"Because, I bite in my sleep when I'm having a nightmare and if you're up here you might get bitten," Remus told him, his voice getting quieter.

"Are you saying you don't trust that I can stop you before that happens?" Sirius asked moving closer to Remus.

"Not if you're sleeping," he said in a mumble. Sirius laughed.

"Just get some sleep and I'll worry about myself," he told him.

"I'm not tired, if I was I'd be asleep right now," Remus told him, crossing his arms like a child.

"Is that because you were already sleeping before I came in and woke you up?" Sirius asked frowning. Remus shrugged. "I'll stay up with you for a little bit," he told him. Remus turned a little pinker.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I thought it was obvious," Sirius said, bringing his hand up to Remus' cheek.

"Well it's not," Remus told him, trying to ignore the fact that his heart was starting to race and Sirius' face was getting closer to his.

"Well then, maybe I should help make it a little more obvious," he said in a very quiet whisper, and closed the gap between them.


	8. Thank You

Remus went wide-eyed as he saw Sirius come closer, and felt their lips meet. He didn't know how to react at first, so he stayed frozen in place. Sirius kept his lips on Remus for a few seconds before starting to pull away. When Remus felt Sirius start to leave him he followed, so their contact wouldn't break, and kissed back closing his eyes slowly. Sirius was a little thrown off by this. He hadn't expected Remus to kiss him back, but he was happy he did and went along with it, moving his hands down to Remus' waist as Remus wrapped his arms around his neck.

They stayed like that for a few more seconds before Sirius pulled away quickly, so Remus wouldn't be able to follow. Remus' face turned red and a smile crept across it. "Is that obvious enough for you?" Sirius asked him.

"No," Remus said teasingly, moving his face closer to Sirius'. Sirius put a hand up on Remus' chest, holding him back and frowned.

"I guess I'll have to go back to my bed than, since you already told me I can't sleep here," he said swinging his feet off Remus' bed and standing up. Remus grabbed his wrist.

"You're a real git, you know that?" Remus asked pulling his wrist towards him. Sirius let out a laugh, allowing Remus to pull him back down onto the bed.

"Hey, I was just listening to you," he said, sticking his tongue out.

"Yeah, the one time I don't want you to listen to me, you listen to me," Remus mumbled a little angrily. Sirius laughed again and leaned towards Remus, giving him a quick peck on the lips before sitting back up.

"I just don't get why you didn't tell me sooner," Remus said, moving closer to Sirius.

"Because I didn't think you liked me like that until recently," Sirius told him, giving him a light kiss on the forehead. "You just started snapping, and gave yourself away," he moved his head now and whispered in Remus' ear. Remus shivered a little, and moved away giving Sirius a slightly annoyed look.

"Well I don't think I feel right being with you like this, with all those girls you allow James to set you up with," Remus told him, although he did feel right and he wanted to get closer to Sirius again.

"I'll start rejecting them," Sirius told him, frowning slightly.

"You can't reject them forever," Remus retorted.

"I'll tell James the truth," he replied, moving closer to Remus again.

"Do you really trust he'll accept that?" Remus asked, sliding away again.

"Yes I do, he's my best mate. He has to accept it or we're done," he told him, giving a weak smile.

"You'd sacrifice your friendship with James for me?" Remus asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.

"Defiantly, why, you wouldn't want me to? You'd rather I choose him over you?" Sirius teased, as he placed a hand on Remus' warm, red, cheek.

"No, I'd rather you choose me so I can have all of you," Remus mumbled, moving his eyes to look away from Sirius.

"Greedy," Sirius whispered with a smirk, kissing Remus on the forehead again before moving away from him.

Remus looked at Sirius for a few seconds before he reached up and grabbed at a piece of Sirius' long black hair, pulling it towards him. That one kiss, and kisses on the forehead weren't enough for him. Not now that he knew his and Sirius' feelings towards each other were the same. "Ouch, Remus let go," Sirius said, trying to stay quiet, and moving slightly closer to Remus so the pull on his hair wouldn't hurt as much. Remus didn't listen to him, and tugged at his hair harder, and kept pulling at it until Sirius' face was almost touching his. Then he loosened the pull so it would only hurt if Sirius tried to pull away. "I knew I was irresistible, with those girls after me and all, but I didn't think I'd be so irresistible to you that you'd have to stoop to hurting me to get what you want," Sirius whispered, and Remus could see the smirk in his eyes, making his blush darken.

"It's your fault," Remus told him in an angry mumble, so he wouldn't hear the slight cracking in his voice.

"How so?" Sirius asked him.

"Because you left me wanting more," Remus told him, closing the gap between their lips. He pulled away and touched his forehead to Sirius'. "Thank you," he whispered, it was like the thank you Remus had given him a few nights before, only this time he made sure Sirius could hear it.

"For what?" Sirius asked, whispering back, a smile on his face.

"For everything," Remus said, pulling Sirius into a long, passionate, kiss.

**The End**

* * *

**So this is the end of my Sirius/Remus fic D: Sorry the last chapter is so short, but I chose to end it here. It was way shorter before I looked it over and decided to add in more...I hope you guys enjoyed reading this, and I hope you liked this chapter. **


End file.
